


luck of the draw

by bokubroya (liarielle)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have only vague ideas of where this is going, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Nonbinary Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Text/Chat Fic, Texting, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Wrong Number AU, as I discover what they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarielle/pseuds/bokubroya
Summary: Texting a wrong number once is an understandable accident. Laughably normal, really. But twice? Three times?Well. That has to meansomething.-----Or, a Bokuroo wrong number text/chatfic bc I couldn’t help myself- - -Please note: all of my fics are on a temporary/intermittent hiatus. I will get back to regular monthly updates when I am able.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	luck of the draw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! 
> 
> I didn’t really plan to write a Bokuroo textfic but...well. Here we are! I have a few things I know I’ll be doing with plot, the rest will fill in as I write and find new paths to take. 
> 
> The mature rating is mostly because there will be some heavier more serious topics and maybe some sexual language/joking as we go along. 
> 
> Oh also I ignored canon years and adjusted it to my preferences for this story, hence part of the AU tag.

Thursday 04/23/2020

02:37AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**INCOMING CALL**

  
  


02:42AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**INCOMING CALL**

  
  


03:04AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**INCOMING CALL**

  
  


03:04AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**Akaashi I kno you’re still mad at me but please pick up**

  
  


03:04AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**I really need you to come get me**

  
  


03:06AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**Keiji please I need help**

**I’m done w Touma**

**but I really need somewhere to sleep**

**I’m cold**

  
  


03:06AM

[Me]

Wrong number dude sorry 

  
  


03:07AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**Fuck**

  
  


03:08AM

[Me]

You alright? 

  
  


03:29AM

[Me]

Did you get in touch w Akaashi? 

  
  


03:47AM

[Me]

hope you’re ok. whoever you are 

\-----

Tuesday 05/12/2020

01:27PM

**[Me]**

**bro r u dead**

  
  


01:53PM

[xxx-xxx-xxx1]

isn’t that my line 

  
  


01:57PM

**[Me]**

**??**

  
  


02:02PM

[xxx-xxx-xxx1]

??

  
  


02:08PM

**[Me]**

**???**

  
  


02:16PM

[xxx-xxx-xxx1]

???

  
  


02:24PM

**[Me]**

**ok srsly not funny dude you were suppsed to meet us here like an hour ago**

**everyone else’s sections are done**

  
  


02:39PM

**[Me]**

**u do kno this one is graded individually right**

**you wanna fk around and not do your shit fine**

  
  


02:42PM

[xxx-xxx-xxx1]

you deleted all of it didn’t you 

  
  


02:43PM

**[Me]**

**the actual fuck are you talking about**

  
  


02:45PM

[xxx-xxx-xxx1]

as opposed to a fake fuck 

sorry sorry. wrong number again, bro. Somehow, the same one as before. 3 weeks ago, when you were trying to get Akaashi 

  
  


02:51PM

[xxx-xxx-xxx1]

shit man did Akaashi skip on his part of whatever assignment you’re doing 

  
  


03:02PM

**[Me]**

**Nah he wouldn’t. asshat classmate. nd apparently he gave me a fake num. sorry**

**...again**

  
  


03:07PM

[xxx-xxx-xxx1]

It’s fine. 

Weird

As fuck

But fine

  
  


03:09PM

[xxx-xxx-xxx1]

u ok? 

from before 

  
  


03:11PM

[xxx-xxx-xxx1]

dude?

  
  


03:16PM

**[Me]**

**yeah**

\-----

Friday 05/22/2020

06:39PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**you’re a real piece of shit you know that**

  
  


06:41PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**it’s her birthday you ASS**

**if you’re not gonna show up you could at least call**

**fuck you**

  
  


07:13PM

[Me]

you have got to be fucking kidding me 

  
  


07:15PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**what you don’t want to hear it? not my fault you didn’t bother to show up**

  
  


07:16PM

[Me]

dude. I don’t know how to tell you this. 

I can’t believe I have to 

But

Wrong number 

AGAIN

  
  


07:16PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**……… ……… ………**

  
  


07:22PM

[Me]

you actually gonna send whatever you’re taking six minutes to type 

  
  


07:23PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**I wanna call bullshit so bad**

**But**

  
  


07:24PM

[Me]

Here. Screenshots 

<image attached>

<image attached>

<image attached>

  
  


07:26PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**I swear this wasn’t on purpose**

**Seriously**

**I got the number from my neighbor’s phone**

**I’ve deleted yours every time**

  
  


07:32PM

[Me]

clearly 

maybe you shouldn’t have 

  
  


07:33PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**shit dude you’re right**

**I think we gotta do it**

  
  


07:34PM

[Me]

???

  
  


07:35PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**we gotta be those weirdos**

**who keep talking to the people who have the wrong number**

  
  


07:37PM

[Me]

I think ur right 

so what happened this time

  
  


07:39PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**so my neighbor is old right?**

**she’s got this grandson**

**adult now, she raised him**

**ever since he moved out he’s just been ghosting her man**

  
  


07:41PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**shit wait I dnt kno if you’re a man. a dude a bro**

**I don’t know if I should call you that**

  
  


07:42PM

[Me]

I’m good w whatever 

and that’s fucked up dude. him ghosting her 

wait what about u 

dude? not dude? 

  
  


07:43PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**dude**

**Please**

**Dude bro man any of that**

**not anythn girly**

**And yeah**

**It is**

  
  


07:44PM

[Me]

<thumbs up>

she asked you to text him?

  
  


07:45PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**nah I snagged her phone**

**It’s her birthday and he didn’t show for dinner**

**So I stayed instead**

**but shit dude**

**she kept crying**

**she’s lonely**

**I think he’s all she’s really got**

  
  


07:49PM

[Me]

no wonder you sounded like you wanted to kick my ass 

  
  


07:52PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**ok yeah but I really am sorry**

  
  


07:57PM

[Me]

nah bro. fully justified rage 

I approve

  
  


08:01PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**still. you’ve gotten the worst of me**

**3 times now**

  
  


08:03PM

[Me]

nah. esp not this time

You said that jackass is all your neighbor has

wrong

Seems like she has you too 

  
  


08:05PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**……… ……… ………**

  
  


08:11PM

[Me]

too much? 

  
  


08:12PM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**no**

**thank you**

  
  


08:13PM

[Me]

no problem dude 

\-----

Saturday 05/23/2020

11:23AM

[Me]

wanna save your number, make this official. 

What should I call you? 

11:36AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**Bokuto**

11:38AM

[Me]

That

kinda seems like a real name bro

11:40AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**It is**

**I don’t really care**

11:41AM

[Me]

……… ……… ………

11:43AM

**[xxx-xxx-xxx4]**

**You don’t have to tell me yours**

**Nickname is fine**

11:47AM

[Me]

Kuroo 

11:49AM

**[Bokuto]**

**Nice to meet you Kuroo**

11:52AM

[Me]

Yeah. You too Bokuto 

Eh I still need to put a nickname in here 

Bro 

I got it

11:54AM

**[Bokuto]**

**Oh?**

11:56AM

[Me]

Boomerang

Since you kept coming back

11:59AM

**[Boomerang]**

**asdgsjfkfha**

12:01PM

[Me]

I’m a genius 

12:03PM

**[Boomerang]**

**lucky charm**

12:04PM

[Me]

?

12:04PM

**[Boomerang]**

**you**

**bc I kept ending up w your num**

12:06PM

[Me]

bold of you to assume I’m a charm for good luck 

maybe I’m bad luck 

12:08PM

**[Boomerang]**

**Nah**

\-----

Monday 5/25/2020

7:03AM

[lucky charm]

that group project thing

was that a college thing

this is me asking if you’re in college too 

7:08AM

**[Me]**

**why the fuck are you texting me at 7 in the fucking morning**

7:11AM

[lucky charm]

8am class

Not gonna suffer alone 

7:13AM

**[Me]**

**wake one of your friends up and make them suffer**

7:14AM

[lucky charm] 

:((((

thought we were friends bro

7:17AM

**[Me]**

**not when u wake me up 22 minutes before my alarm**

**for my 8am**

**this is me saying yes**

**college too**

\-----

Monday 5/25/2020

4:19PM

[Me]

can we be friends again now 

4:20PM

**[Boomerang]**

**yeh**

**this is much more acceptable**

4:22PM

[Me]

yeh yeh 

what are u studying 

4:24PM

**[Boomerang]**

**a lot of culture and media courses**

**writing too**

**some art**

**you?**

4:27PM

[Me]

science

so

much

science

4:29PM

**[Boomerang]**

**what kind**

**you like it?**

4:31PM

[Me]

yeh. lots of biochem this semester 

one ocean science. that’s my favorite 

4:34PM

**[Boomerang]**

**oh like uh**

**marine bio? that stuff?**

4:37PM

[Me]

yea, marine bio marine chem. enviro science, I like all of it 

4:42PM

**[Boomerang]**

**you a save the oceans dude right?**

4:44PM

[Me]

be weird if I wasn’t 

4:47PM

**[Boomerang]**

**exactly**

**hey**

**weird request. just uh**

**ramble about something with the ocean**

4:50PM

[Me]

you’re right

that is weird

4:41PM

**[Boomerang]**

**……… ……… ………**

4:41PM

[Me]

I didn’t say no

4:42PM

**[Boomerang]**

**oh**

4:44PM

[Me]

you’re lucky I’m free rn 

4:45PM

**[Boomerang]**

**well duh**

**lucky charm remember**

4:47PM

[Me]

that’s cheesy as fuck dude

anyway

you’re gonna learn about phytoplankton 

4:50PM

**[Boomerang]**

**sounds funky let’s go**

\-----

Monday 5/25/2020

6:13PM

[lucky charm]

dude you seriously just

let me ramble for over an hour huh

6:16PM

**[Me]**

**ye**

**I was stuck**

6:18PM

[lucky charm]

stuck? 

6:21PM

**[Me]**

**ye**

**< image attached>**

**< image attached>**

**< image attached>**

6:23PM

[lucky charm]

whoa

6:26PM

**[Me]**

**turns out those phytoplankton are good at slipping past art block**

**it’s easier when I can listen to someone talk about something**

6:27PM

**[Me]**

**or**

**you know**

**read someone talking about something**

**it gives me a feeling about it**

6:29PM

**[Me]**

**this was weird**

**shit**

**Kuroo I promise I’m not like**

6:29PM

[lucky charm]

no no no dude

6:30PM

**[Me]**

**some weirdo or smth**

6:30PM

[lucky charm]

it’s fine, it’s chill

it’s not weird

6:30PM

**[Me]**

**it is**

6:31PM

[lucky charm]

okay kinda but like

in a good way

6:32PM

**[Me]**

**aksldfjl**

6:32PM

[lucky charm]

like

do you know the last time I got to talk that much

about shit I’m into 

and it mattered

6:34PM

**[Me]**

**that’s what I like painting. or taking pictures of**

**stuff that matters to someone**

6:35PM

[lucky charm]

fuck bo

that’s...something 

\-----

Wednesday 5/27/2020

9:52PM

[Me]

so who’s Akaashi

9:59PM

**[Boomerang]**

**best friend from high school**

**middle school actually**

10:02PM

[Me]

nice

mine’s Kenma 

he liked your paintings 

hope it’s okay that I showed him

10:05PM

**[Boomerang]**

**ofc**

**he go to the same univ?**

10:07PM

[Me]

yeah, first year tho

10:08PM

**[Boomerang]**

**oh hey same for Akaashi**

**second year for me**

10:08PM

[Me]

not even surprised at this point

same here

10:10PM

**[Boomerang]**

**don’t tell me you play volleyball too**

10:11PM

[Me]

……… ……… ………

10:12PM

**[Boomerang]**

**no way**

**no fucking way**

**wait**

10:13PM

[Me]

way

fucking way dude

10:13PM

**[Boomerang]**

**in high school too?**

10:14PM

[Me]

only hs, haven’t kept up with it 

10:49PM

[Me]

you there bro? 

11:17PM

[Me]

dude? 

12:03AM

[Me]

alright well

goodnight I guess

\-----

Thursday 5/28/2020

9:37AM

[lucky charm]

hope this is an acceptable time

also hope I didn’t do something wrong last night

9:42AM

**[Me]**

**you didn’t**

**sorry**

**it’s not a you thing**

**it was a me thing**

**um**

9:44AM

[lucky charm] 

you good? 

9:45AM

**[Me]**

**yeah just**

**I need a favor**

9:49AM

[lucky charm]

uh

okay? 

9:52AM

**[Me]**

**what team did you play on**

9:55AM

[lucky charm]

that’s...the favor? 

9:56AM

**[Me]**

**yeah**

9:56AM

[lucky charm]

Nekoma

9:59AM

**[Me]**

**oh**

**okay**

**cool**

10:01AM

[lucky charm]

that’s it? 

10:03AM

**[Me]**

**yeah it.**

**we never played each other**

**so yeah**

10:05AM

[lucky charm]

you hold that much of a grudge or something? 

10:07AM

**[Me]**

**no!**

**there was just**

**stuff**

**in high school**

**that I wanna be done with**

10:09AM

[lucky charm]

okay. it’s alright dude. whatever it was, it’s alright. 

if I know about it, you can just tell me to forget it 

10:11AM

**[Me]**

**see?**

**lucky charm**

\-----

Friday 5/29/2020

01:03AM

[Me]

I dunno if you’re up but

I think I remember 

it’s your name, I wasn’t trying to, but I knew it sounded familiar

I’ll forget it still if you want me to

but I just gotta

01:08AM

[Me]

I gotta say this first

you didn’t do anything wrong dude

you just wanted to play volleyball 

as a dude

because you ARE a dude

there’s nothing wrong with that

01:19AM

[Me]

fuck man I’m just

I’m sorry they put you through that shit 

01:20AM

[Me]

okay

consider it forgotten

02:04AM

**[Boomerang]**

**you can remember**

02:33AM

**[Boomerang]**

**thank you Kuroo**

**seriously**

**thank you**

\-----

Sunday 5/31/2020

12:07PM

[lucky charm]

how’d you end up texting me anyway

the first time

12:11PM

**[Me]**

**got a new phone that afternoon. forgot to transfer contacts over**

**I was cold, so my fingers were a bit shaky. I typed Akaashi’s number off by one**

12:13PM

[lucky charm]

huh

neat

1:47PM

[lucky charm]

I was worried you know

when you didnt say anything else that night 

1:54PM

**[Me]**

**yeah**

**sorry**

2:03PM

[lucky charm]

no dude it’s not. I’m not trying to make you feel bad or something 

I guess I just

I dunno 

I wanted you to know that a stranger cared enough to be worried. I don’t know what happened but you seemed desperate 

2:27PM

**[Me]**

**Bad breakup**

2:30PM

[lucky charm]

they kicked you out? 

2:32PM

**[Me]**

**yes and no**

**I think he kicked me out as much as I ran out**

2:37PM

[lucky charm]

fuck dude. I’m sorry 

you better now?

2:41PM

**[Me]**

**……… ……… ………**

2:58PM

**[Me]**

**……… ……… ………**

3:17PM

**[Me]**

**yeah**

3:19PM

[lucky charm]

it’s ok that you’re not you know 

3:36PM

**[Me]**

**yeah**

\-----

Tuesday 6/2/2020

10:19AM

**[Boomerang]**

**what position did you play**

11:24AM

[Me]

sorry class

Middle blocker

11:27AM

**[Boomerang]**

**can’t relate, I can text in class like a pro**

**Outside hitter**

**And ace of course**

11:32AM

[Me]

and I’m sure your grades don’t suffer for that at all

what about now?

11:41AM

**[Boomerang]**

**my grades are fine! mostly**

**Outside hitter**

**not the ace yet but I’m gonna be**

11:43AM

[Me]

sure sure

think you’ll get there this year? 

11:51AM

**[Boomerang]**

**it’s just one class that’s fucky and that one isn’t my fault**

**Nah, the ace rn is too good**

**And I can’t play for at least 3 weeks still**

12:02PM

[Me]

that’s not so bad 

the class thing 

it sucks that you can’t play

injury? 

12:07PM

**[Boomerang]**

**yeah**

**wrist and hand**

**can’t exactly spike rn**

12:13PM

[Me]

yikes

how bad?

12:15PM

[Me]

shit wait

you don’t have to answer that 

12:16PM

**[Boomerang]**

**it’s cool**

**could’ve been worse but not great. had to get surgery**

12:27PM

[Me]

fuck man

when was that? 

12:34PM

**[Boomerang]**

**april 24**

**8 week healing time**

**and then I gotta work back up to full use**

12:41PM

[Me]

……… ……… ………

12:58PM

[Me]

……… ……… ………

01:04PM

[Me]

<draft> that’s the day after you first texted me did he break your fucking hand 

<draft> that’s the day after you first texted me ~~did he break your fucking hand~~ was there an accident 

<draft> that’s the day after you first texted me ~~was there an accident~~ did he hurt you 

01:14PM

**[Boomerang]**

**you good?**

01:19PM

[Me]

sorry dude. every time I came back to reply something pulled me away 

I hope your hand heals up soon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! I tried to keep the formatting pretty legible, I’ve seen lots of different approaches. This just seemed to be what flowed for me. I don’t have an update schedule, but I try to update all of my fics once a month when I can. Until next time, warm wishes for everyone.


End file.
